


Where do we go?

by waysaresideways



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waysaresideways/pseuds/waysaresideways
Summary: Inspired by Bury A Friend by Billie Elish_______________________________________________________________Rey is… something other than mortal.Ben is normal, probably.He dreams of a woman that watches over him at night.She observes.





	Where do we go?

Ben wakes with a start.

Damn. What fucking time is it, even?

Ben rubs his face with his hands, pushing his hair away from his face.

The room felt more empty than it usually does.

Lying back, he tries to shake the feeling that jolted him from his dreamless sleep.

\---

Rey is careful not to breathe in his direction. Not that she needs to worry about such a thing. She hasn’t drawn breath in...

Wait, how long has it been?

Rey doesn’t really care. All she knows for sure is that she shouldn’t be here.

But this guy.

It’s like he knows she’s here. That she’s observing.

He wouldn’t sleep so well if he actually knew she was there, Rey thinks.

Then she hears it. Clear as day.

“Rey.”

\---

Ben can’t remember the last time he’s had a nightmare.

Most his life his sleep has been dreamless.

Lately, though, he dreams of her. She watches over him, unmoving.

Ever since she disappeared he’s ached deeply for her to come back. He really wishes that she would just come here.

\---

Rey doesn’t really sleep. It’s more like she’s transported.

Her body becomes exhausted and she feels herself lose consciousness but is immediately startled back to alertness and a need to leave.

Rey walks toward the exit she knows exists, but her body is fighting her. Her hands rip at her own skin preventing her from moving forward. Her feet walk in reverse in an unnatural tempo.

She’s already so tired from the effort.

But now hands are tearing at her. And they’re everywhere.

They tear her clothes and inject her with poison. The poison that makes her what she is. The hands are always unfamiliar. There’s always so many. They touch her endlessly. Pushing and pulling at her, unbalancing her and overcorrecting.

She loses consciousness again.

The hands drop her through the floor over and over. Each room a different situation of sensory overload. Each hand studying her reactions - checking her pulse, opening her eyelids, touching her chest for a heartbeat.

Waiting for her transition.

Fuck, she’s gone again.

Alone in a white room, she fights her own body. She wants to fix her shirt, pull the needles, but she can’t breathe.

It’s like her organs are shriveling and shrinking, like she’s dying again.

She knows what dying feels like?

But now she’s back with him, somehow.

Is she supposed to wake him?

What is he thinking?

Does he know she’s here?

\---

Ben is having a hard time falling back asleep, now.

He feels uneasy.

Anxiety at night is always on high alert - all of the most horrible what ifs are the most probable.

What if he’ll always be alone now that she’s gone?

What if, what if, what if.

He tells himself to listen to his own breathing.

\---

Rey isn’t sure what to feel with this man. Why does she keep coming back here? Fucking how does she even keep coming back here?

Then she feels herself start to fall. But, wait. Now her footing is solid.

She’s not confident in her steps, so she’s slow to go.

But her feet become useless, then she feels like she’s being dragged.

She waits for the hands to come. They always come. She’s ready for them, now. She won’t let them take her this time. She’ll fight.

Except she doesn’t. And then she’s gone again.

The hands drop her down a level below.

Rey is horrified - what is happening? Where am I? Who is reaching for me? Why isn’t there a face?

She’s losing herself again.

She’s forced downward. Rey feels empty.

\---

Ben is really spiraling now.

What if he’s the only one left on this planet? Is that why he feels so empty?

He should get out of bed to work off some of this energy. He should do a lot of things.

He needs to be careful.

\---

Rey starts to think that maybe she’s tethered to him, somehow.

She wants to reach out and touch him so bad.

Rey wants to crawl into this bed with him.

Somehow she just knows she can’t. So she watches.

She feels protective of him, even though she can’t even protect herself from the horrors inflicted on her. But perhaps her being here prevents his harm.

But where even is she?

Who is this guy?

When we all fall asleep, where do we go?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here, and it's been a very long time since I've written anything.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome, but plz be gentle.


End file.
